1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of detachable and replaceable circuit boards used in vehicle lighting accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art vehicle light assembly which comprises a base plate 2, a circuit board 4 attached to the base plate and a lens (not shown) secured to the base plate 2 for covering the circuit board 4. The circuit board 4 has an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 5 and electrical wires 6 which are electrically coupled to the LEDs 5. The electrical wires 6 exit from the base plate 2 for connecting to a power source (not shown) to illuminate the LEDs 5. The disadvantage with the prior art vehicle light assembly is that the circuit board 4 is hardwired to the power source. Therefore, when the LEDs 5 malfunction, the entire assembly must be removed from the vehicle in order to replace the circuit board 4 with the LEDs 5.
It is desirable to provide a vehicle light assembly with the capability of rapidly detaching and replacing the circuit board with a new circuit board when the LEDs are malfunctioning.